High-pressure cleaning apparatus of the kind referred to above, which have a lower power, are used to an ever increasing extent by individual consumers. These apparatus are intended to be small, compact and configured so that they can be easily manipulated. A suitable holder for the cleaning lance is desirable in order to permit storing the lance during work interruptions and without danger of causing damage. Also, accessory parts such as cleaning brushes, bottles containing cleaning agents or the like should be accommodated so that they can be conveniently grasped by the operator.